Busters
BUSTERS *'Nombre:' **BUSTERS (Internacional) **버스터즈 (beoseuteojeu) en Corea **バスターズ (Basutāzu) en Japón **'¿Por qué?: ' El nombre proviene de "Idol Rangers Power'busters'" (아이돌 레인저 터즈 터즈스 터즈), un anime producido por Marbling que se estrenaría en primavera del 2018. Ellas serán personajes del anime. Se quiere conectar el anime con la vida real al hacer que sean también un grupo de chicas en la vida real y debutar antes del anime. *'Número de integrantes:' 5 Chicas **'Número de Ex-Integrantes: '''1 chica *'Debut': 27 de Noviembre del 2017 *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'''Fanclub oficial: '''Beotchu / Beotchyu (버츄) **¿Por qué?: ' Es la combinación de BUSTERS + I love you. Significa "Virtud" en coreano. *'Lema: ' Power Busters! Hello we are BUSTERS. *'Color oficial: '- *'Agencia:' Marbling E&M Inc. ''(Corea del Sur). Carrera Pre-Debut JTG Ent. anunció que se debutaría un grupo proyecto con 5 integrantes para traer a la vida al anime en producción: "Idol Rangers Powerbusters" (아이돌 레인저 터즈 터즈스 터즈). Las cinco chicas (Min Ji, Hyung Seo, Ji Soo, So Yeon y Chae Yeon) realizaron diversas presentaciones pre-debut. En una de ellas presentaron un cover de la canción "Gone with the Wind" de GFRIEND y también revelaron su canción "Lalala". 2017: Salida de So Yeon En octubre del 2017 las fotos de So Yeon (Buster Blue / Azul) fueron borradas de las páginas oficiales del grupo al igual que su perfil, por lo que se daba a entender su salida de BUSTERS. Sus razones hasta ahora son desconocidas. Debut con su Primer Single "DREAM ON" El 26 de octubre subieron fotos de las chicas presentando a una nueva chica, pero fue hasta el 30 de octubre que Cha Min Jung fue introducida correctamente a BUSTERS. El 2 de noviembre, se empezaron a subir fotos de los detrás de cámaras de la preparación de su debut, desde sus sesiones de fotos hasta las grabaciones para el vídeo musical. El 10 de noviembre hasta el 12 del mismo mes, lanzaron fotos concepto. Las chicas aparecen vestidas con tiernos trajes (la mayoría de color rosa) con distintos artículos. El 24 de noviembre se revelaron nuevas fotos de las miembros, esta vez vistiendo poleras de color verde (Chae Yeon y Min Jung) y azul (Min Ji, Hyung Seo y Ji Soo). El mismo día se reveló el primer teaser para "Dream on". El 27 de noviembre, finalmente BUSTERS debutó con su canción "Dream on". Una canción muy pegadiza que habla sobre el deseo de que "esa persona" sueñe con ellas. El vídeo fue dirigido por Shindong de Super Junior. Más tarde el vídeo para "Lalala" fue revelado. Ambos vídeos cuentan con una estética tierna en donde las miembros demuestran sus habilidades vocales e igualmente su potencial para el baile. Las chicas tuvieron su Debut Stage un día después (28 de noviembre) en el programa de música The Show. El 18 de diciembre Monstergram compartió en su canal de Youtube la divertida y tierna coreografía de "Dream On". Al igual que en su pre-debut, las miembros han estado activas durante este último año actuando en varios eventos, etc. 2018: Incidente en los ISAC El 15 de enero en la grabación del especial por el año nuevo lunar se llevó a cabo en el Gimnasio Goyang en Gyeonggi-do, fue la primera vez que BUSTERS participaba. Las miembros prepararon cajas de comida con su propio dinero y también hicieron cartas escritas a mano para los fans que irían a apoyarlas. Les fueron asignados 20 asientos para fans y solo 11 entradas fueron vendidas. El día del evento 4 personas no pudieron asistir y 5 se fueron a apoyar a otro grupo. Después del accidente la agencia anunció que esas cinco personas serían removidas del fan cafe del grupo. Apartir de esto se creó el hashtag #SendingLoveToBusters muchos mensajes de apoyo fueron enviados para las chicas y se logró el puesto 5 en tendencias en Brasil. Primer regreso con su Segundo Single "GRAPES" El 20 de mayo se reveló una foto teaser de lo que vendría siendo el primer comeback del grupo. La imagen consiste en el logo del grupo modificado al color morado, con las palabras "Grapes" y "Release" además de una fecha "20180612". Desde el 24 de mayo hasta el 28 del mismo mes, las fotos individuales de cada miembro, donde muestran sus nuevos estilos, fueron lanzadas, siendo el órden: Chae Yeon, Ji Soo, Min Jung, Min Ji y Hyung Seo. El 29 de mayo fue revelada una foto grupal mostrando a las chicas con diferentes vestuarios en donde predomina el color morado, sin embargo, siguen mantenido su perfil tierno posando adorablemente. Desde el 30 de mayo hasta el 03 de junio una segunda ronda de fotos individuales fueron subidas a la página oficial del grupo. Se puede apreciar que el logo ahora es de color verde con la palabra "GRAPES" debajo. El 04 de junio subieron una imagen que parece ser parte de la grabación del MV, la imagen muestra a las cinco integrantes divirtiéndose con un "POW!" en un globo de diálogo al estilo cómic. El 05 de junio otra foto grupal fue revelada, esta vez las chicas presentan vestuarios iguales con un color verde brillante. El 07 de junio se reveló el vídeo teaser en donde se puede oír un pequeño fragmento de la canción. El 09 de junio un segundo teaser para el MV fue revelado en donde las chicas aparecen jugando y divirtiéndose. El 11 de junio, a horas de la medianoche, Monstergram subió el MV de "Grapes" modificado con la letra de la canción y la guía de fanchat coreano. El 12 de junio, a medianoche, se reveló el segundo single del grupo y el MV para "Grapes". Al parecer este single tiene dos versiones (PURPLE ver. y GREEN ver.) La letra de la canción compara el primer amor de una chica con el dulce sabor de las uvas. El día siguiente (13 de junio) las chicas realizaron su Comeback Stage en el programa The Show. El 1 de agosto se subió al canal de Youtube oficial de la agencia la versión coreagráfica de GRAPES, siendo este dirigido por Shindong de Super Junior. Tour por Brasil El 13 de diciembre, se reveló que BUSTERS harían su primer tour por Brasil ("Tour BUSTERS in Brazil 2019"). Confirmando las ciudades: Río de Janeiro, São Paulo, Fortaleza y Goiânia. El tour se estaría haciendo con la colaboración de L.L Entertainment, una agencia encargada de promover eventos K-Pop en Brasil. 2019: Cambios en el grupo El 13 de enero, se reveló un poster para el "Último" concierto de BUSTERS ("BUSTERS LAST FESTIVAL Fansing") para el 26 de enero, esto llenó de confusión a los fans quienes no sabían que estaba pasando. El 21 de enero, la agencia publicó un comunicado en Twitter calmando a los fans por que hubo un malentendido sobre la publicación anterior. MONSTERGRAM Inc. (Ahora Marbling E&M Inc.) informó que las chicas de BUSTERS estaban preparando presentaciones tanto como grupales e individuales para su concierto. Además de decir que sería la última vez que las veríamos como un quienteto. Concluyendo con que después del 26 de enero del 2019, habrían nuevos cambios en BUSTERS. Salida de Min Jung El 26 de enero, Marbling E&M Inc. publicó un vídeo en donde se anunciaba la salida de Min Jung del grupo. En la descripción de este decía: "Min Jung: Hoy rompí con BUSTERS. Yo fui feliz todo este tiempo, gracias. Siempre recordaré el tiempo que tuve contigo." Al día siguiente se reveló la razón de su salida del grupo. Se declaró en el fancafe del grupo que fue por los malos artículos en internet que hacían su vida escolar estresante. Min Jung deseo volver a ser una alumna normal. Después de hablarlo con la agencia se llegó al acuerdo de realizar un último fansing con Min Jung, antes de comprometerse con un nuevo álbum. Más tarde el vídeo de ella despidiéndose fue revelado ya que no podía hacerlo directamente porque podría llorar. Ingreso de Ye Seo El 27 de enero, Marbling comenzó a revelar fotos de las integrantes comenzando por Min Ji, creando expectativa entre los fanáticos por la evidente revelación de la nueva miembro. Finalmente el 31 de enero, la nueva integrante y maknae de BUSTERS, Ye Seo, fue presentada. El 9 de febrero, un nuevo fansing fue anunciado, "BUSTERS Chocolate Party", para el 16 del mismo mes. Esta sería la primera actuación de Ye Seo como miembro de BUSTERS. 'BUSTERS en Latinoamerica: Concierto en Uruguay' El 23 de febrero, se anunció que el grupo realizaría su primer concierto en Montevideo, Uruguay el 1 de abril. Este tour se llevará a cabo con la ayuda de L.L Entertainment y Sirion Entertainment. Integrantes center|500px De izquiera a derecha: Ji Soo, Min Ji, Chae Yeon, Hyung Seo, Min Jung (Ex-Integrante) *Min Ji (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarína) *Hyung Seo (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Ji Soo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Chae Yeon (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ye Seo (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Min Jung (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2017 - 2019) Discografía 'Single' Premios *'2017 Korea Culture Awards': Rookie Of The Year *'2017 Korea Environment Culture Awards': Global Asia Star Award in Culture *'2018 Korea Culture Awards': K-pop Singers Awards Conciertos *'BUSTERS Lovely Party! 1st Anniversary Concert' **2 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Daewon Popcorn D'Square, Yeongsan Park Mall. Curiosidades * Las miembros tienen un color que las identifican: **'Min Ji:' Buster Red / Rojo **'Hyung Seo:' Buster Pink / Rosa **'Ji Soo:' Buster Blue / Azul **'Chae Yeon:' Buster Yellow / Amarillo **'Ye Seo: '''Buster Purple / Morado * Son hasta ahora el grupo femenino más joven en debutar siendo la mayor Min Ji con 17 años y la más joven Chae Yeon con 13 años (actualmente la más joven es Ye Seo, igualmente con 13 años.) * Muchos fans especulaban que So Yeon sería parte del grupo "rival" de las '''Power busters' en el anime, sin embargo esto fue descartado ya que ninguna de las chicas se parece a ella. * Hay algunas fotos en las que aparece So Yeon, en la última que se tiene, aparece de espaldas junto a las demás chicas, utilizando su uniforme azul. * El incidente en los ISAC tuvo mucha polémica en el K-Pop, desde ese día, muchas personas empezaron a apoyar a BUSTERS. * Chae Yeon, Min Jung y Ye Seo pertenecieron al grupo de chicas HI CUTIE (CutieL) antes de unirse al grupo. * El 23 de agosto el grupo se presentó en SICAF 2018 con sus dos canciones principales y después realizaron presentaciones especiales colaborativas (BUSTERS×PRIPARA) * Las chicas se vistieron como las protagonistas del videojuego y anime PriPara (Prism Paradise) ** Min Ji como Shion Todo ** Hyung Seo como Sophie Hojo ** Ji Soo como Reona West ** Min Jung como Mirei Minami ** Chae Yeon como Laala Manaka * En las últimas fotos que se han subido, las miembros Ji Soo y Min Jung tienen los colores intercambiados (Ji Soo azul y Min Jung verde). ** Más adelante, para "BUSTERS LAST FESTIVAL", se vendieron parantes de las chicas, en este se confirma que Ji Soo y Min Jung cambiaron sus colores. * Después de mucho tiempo, Min Ji publicó una foto en el Instagram oficial del grupo, informando que esta había sido hackeada, felizmente, lograron recuperarla. * Su logo oficial fue cambiado por uno que se había visto anteriormente en "Real BUSTERS". Esto después del comunicado de la agencia, marcando así una nueva era. * En su vídeo de despedida, Min Jung agradeció por todo el amor dado por los fans y pidió que reciban con el mismo amor a la nueva integrante. ** Más tarde, L.L Entertainment confirmó que una nueva miembro cubriría las líneas de Min Jung para el Tour de BUSTERS por Brasil. * El 12 de febrero, Marbling reveló foto cards que serían vendidas en el fansing "BUSTERS Chocolate Party", en estas se puede apreciar que el color de representativo de Ye Seo sería el morado. Enlaces * Twitter * Fancafe * Instagram * Facebook * Youtube * Sitio oficial del Anime Galería Busters1.jpg Busters2.jpg Busters3.jpg Busters4.jpg Videografía 버스터즈 Busters - 내꿈꿔 Dream on Official M V|Dream on Busters(버스터즈) - Dream on(내꿈꿔) Dance ver. (댄스버젼)| Dream on (Dance ver.) 버스터즈 Busters - 랄랄라 Lalala Official M V|Lalala 버스터즈(Busters) - 포도포도해(Grapes) MV| Grapes Busters - Grapes (Choreography ver.) Directed by Shindong of SuperJunior 버스터즈 - 포도포도해 (댄스버젼)| Grapes (Choreography Ver.) Categoría:KDebut2017 Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:MONSTERGRAM Inc.